Night Of The Haunting
by Death Of Amber
Summary: Thomas has recieved news that his Father gone missing on a mission with his unit of the Royal Sayian Army.Now he is on his way to find his father and his unit.But, there is a diffcult past that Thomas face.The planet that his father is on was the one prug


_**The Night Of The Haunting! **_

**_Things seemed calm to Captain Zorn. No fighting or chaos had broken out. Yet the fact that he could not find Thomas and Amber at their apartment that worried him. He prayed that they were not in danger of any sorts. There seem to be an icy chill in the air tonight. There was a knock at his door._**

_**Captain Zorn: Who is it?**_

_**Man: Commander Bardock I have some information that you need to hear Zorn.**_

**_Captain Zorn: Come in Bardock the door is unlocked._**

**_Bardock open the door and walk in closing the door behind him. Zorn turns and looks at Bardock with a no expression at all. _**

_**Captain Zorn: What information do you have Commander?**_

_**Commander Bardock: The information in the search for my grandson Thomas and his wife Amber.**_

_**Captain Zorn: You got my attention Commander.**_

**_Commander Bardock: The computer that reads all ID for pods and the HUB systems pick up a user's changing there ID reader and relays._**

_**Captain Zorn: When did this occur and the direction of their flight plan?**_

_**Commander Bardock: This occurred late this after noon near dark.**_

_**Captain Zorn: And the flight plans?**_

_**Commander Bardock sighed.**_

_**Commander Bardock: They did not give a flight plan before leaving the planet.**_

_**Zorn expression changed deadly. Bardock knew this look from pervious events that had anger him. Zorn walk to his closet and pulled his boots on. Walk to the door and looks at Commander Bardock.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Commander you get a pod ready for me before I arrive with my orders and papers to go get your grandson and his wife.**_

_**Commander Bardock: Yes Captain.**_

**_Zorn walk out the door, down the hall and caught a transport outside to the main barracks. Bardock slammed the door shut behind in anger. He knew that Zorn was going to see King Vegeta and he was in danger of the king anger. Commander Bardock started down the hall and stop at the door to the outside._**

_**Commander Bardock: The Legend Of Kayore was to come to pass soon.**_

_**Bardock open the door and caught a transport to the main hanger.**_

_**Legend Of Kayore**_

**_Thomas sat in his pod unusually quite. This is not the way Thomas is normally Amber thought to herself and more worrying was the loud crack when Thomas go out of his pod and doubling over like he did in pain. Yet he had not said nothing her about what happen to him and the cause of the injury. He had got into a fight with someone or something back on the plant. His father was like that and it almost end in tragedy. There was a sound of someone on the hyper wave radio trying to reach them. Thomas responded to the person. She turns the sound up so she could hear what was the conversation was about and who it was. It was King Vegeta._**

_**King Vegeta: Thomas return to base at once. It's an order Kayore. Do you hear me?**_

_**There was a short pause on the radio. Then Thomas responded.**_

_**Thomas: I hear you sire. But I have to keep on with this mission.**_

_**King Vegeta: Thomas return to base.**_

_**The radio was silent for many minutes with no response from either one them. Then there was a vary familiar voice that came over the radio.**_

**_Captain Zorn: Thomas please don't make me and King Vegeta come after you and Amber. Please return to base. _**

_**Thomas: Zorn don't you dare drag Amber into it. You be the first one that will be off the planet hurt. Do you understand me clearly Captain? **_

_**Another pause on the radio. Then there was response from Zorn.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Thomas I need not mean to bring Amber into the conversation and I understand you on that subject. But there will be no court marshals will be taken against you and Amber. **_

_**Thomas: There is nothing you can say and do that will change my mind Zorn. But, I will send Amber back to base.**_

_**Amber broke her radio silence.**_

_**Amber: No I will not return without you Thomas.**_

_**Thomas: You will go back to base as I said she will return to base as of now.**_

_**Amber: Thomas I will not leave you to die somewhere on your own.**_

_**Thomas: Thomas Kayore to Base.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Go ahead Kayore.**_

_**Thomas: Amber will be returning to base as now. Do you copy?**_

_**Captain Zorn: 10-4. Kayore I suggest you return to.**_

_**Thomas: Negative will not return to base. I'm going to stay the course that I'm on.**_

_**Amber: Thomas no please return with me. Don't go alone not with out any help from one some.**_

**_Thomas: Amber I love you to much to see you stand a court marshal for something I have chosen to do. Don't cry._**

_**Base: What are the codes to take control of her pod?**_

_**Thomas: Same as in the date base. But mine has been changed to prevent anyone of taking over my computer.**_

_**Base: 10-4. Taking control now. Changing course to return to base.**_

_**Thomas: Zorn I have to ask something of you.**_

_**Captain Zorn: What is it Thomas?**_

_**Thomas: Take care of Amber and see to that she is safely to Earth. Please do this for me?**_

_**There was a long silence over the hyper wave radio. Then Zorn broke voice over the radio.**_

_**Captain Zorn: I will do that. But, you be here to do that Kayore.**_

**_Thomas: Zorn I will not be return this time around._**

_**Amber: No Thomas.**_

_**Base: Turn to the course correction in 15 seconds.**_

_**Thomas: Amber I love you.**_

_**The pod turn left. Then there was no more radio contact from Thomas. She felt all the life in her leave.**_

_**Amber: No Thomas. This is suicidal. You can't leave me just like this.**_

**_She sat back and cried herself to sleep. She was waken by someone carrying her into a well lit room. She was straddle and right way started to fight with whom ever it was. There was a sound of scramble of feet and then the voice of broke through the thick fog that clouded her mind and sight. _**

_**Captain Zorn: No leave her be. I can handle her myself. Amber? Come on snap out of it.**_

**_She could not see him. But could hear him clearly. She left his warm hand touching her cold face._**

_**Captain Zorn: She so cold.**_

_**Zorn took off his long coat and wrapped her in it. She grabbed his arm. Her eyes were open. But there was no visual response that Zorn could see.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Amber fallow my finger.**_

**_Zorn moved his finger from side to side. Her eyes did not fallow. Then he took a pin flash light and shined it into her eyes._**

_**Captain Zorn: No response. Hyper blindness. Is there a dark room available? **_

_**Man: Yes sir.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Where?**_

_**Man: Down the hall sir. Fallow me and I will take you there.**_

_**Captain Zorn picked her up from the cold table and down the hall. Once they were in the room. Zorn put her down on the bed and pulled the cover her chin.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Will you please get a doctor to see her down here to attend to her.**_

_**Man: Yes, Captain.**_

_**The man left the room with only Zorn and her in there.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Amber you are suffering from hyper blindness. This is not permit thing. It happens to many people before. But, I have to explain that can be damage if not treated right way. There is going to be a doctor to attend to you soon. I have to go and report to King Vegeta. Okay?**_

_**Amber: Zorn don't let Thomas fight alone.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Why?**_

_**Amber: He's hurt and suffers pain in silence. He can't fight. He's too hurt.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Thanks you for letting me know of this Amber.**_

_**The door open and Dr. Steven walks in. Turns on the lights to dim. **_

_**Dr. Steven: What is going with Amber?**_

_**Captain Zorn: I suspect hyper blindness. But, not sure that is why I want you to check it out.**_

_**Dr. Steven check her eyes and look at Zorn with a look that told him that he was right about the hyper blindness.**_

**_Dr. Steven: You were right. It is hyper blindness. She needs to stay out of the sun light for the next few days. She can go outside at night. But if she goes to well light room or areas she needs to were strong sunglass. The street lights are no danger of damaging her eyes. You understand me Amber?_**

_**Amber: Yes sir.**_

_**Dr. Steven: I must go and see about others. **_

_**Steven turned towards the door then turn back to her.**_

_**Dr. Steven: I have a pair of sunglass that you can use right here in my jacket pocket.**_

_**He dug into his pocket and pulled the coolest pair of sunglass she have ever seen before and hand to her.**_

_**Amber: Thank you.**_

**_Dr. Steven: Take care of them. Those have can take a rough treatment._**

_**Amber: What about you don't you need them?**_

_**Dr. Steven: I got another pair I can wear when I need them. Get some rest now.**_

_**Steven walked out of the room.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Get some rest I'll see you tonight.**_

_**Amber: Yes sir.**_

_**Zorn left the room and she fell back sleep easily **_

_**Zorn arrived at the king door and knock. **_

_**King Vegeta: Come in.**_

_**Zorn walked in and looked at King Vegeta.**_

_**King Vegeta: How is she?**_

**_Captain Zorn: She has hyper blindness. But, should recover fine with no lasting effect._**

_**King Vegeta: Good. So, is it true that the Legend Of Kayore is possibly can come to pass?**_

_**Captain Zorn: I really can't say yes or no about the Legend Of Kayore.**_

_**King Vegeta: Why not?**_

_**Captain Zorn: Thomas is on a suicidal mission. Not a mission save his father from the enemy.**_

_**King Vegeta: What?**_

_**Captain Zorn: I have been informed by Amber that he is injured badly. She begged me to find to him and bring him home.**_

_**King Vegeta: That is very troubling to hear.**_

_**There was a hint of anger and worry in his eyes. But, more of worry then anger.**_

**_King Vegeta: Thomas might be 18. But, he is still a young man. Too young for these type of mission to take upon himself alone and on top of it he is injured. When is Amber able to come and see me?_**

_**Captain Zorn: After dark. Tonight she has to sunglass in lit places. Can not be exposed to sunlight for three days or more if no improvement.**_

_**King Vegeta: You can bring her here. You know that I only use the fire place at night to see.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Yes sire.**_

_**Zorn left the kings chambers and head back to where Amber was.**_

**_Zorn arrived at the medical barracks to see about Amber to come see and talk to King Vegeta that night. He walked into her room which was dark. He could hear her breathing deeply. _**

"_**A sleep are we. Okay then I'll take a nap too. I think I'll take a little nap myself. Today is hell maybe tonight want be that bad. I hate that Thomas did not listen to us and her to she could prevent something from happening to him. If he only of would listen. Stay the course Zorn your letting your thought wonder again. You know that King Vegeta will just get on to you again. Just don't think about it. You need to get some rest." Zorn thought to himself as he leaned back in the chair in the room. Then he fell asleep.**_

_**Suddenly Zorn was shock awake by someone in the room.**_

_**Amber: Zorn. Zorn. Zorn. **_

_**Captain Zorn: What is it Amber?**_

_**Amber: Your cell phone is gone off about three different times now.**_

_**Zorn look at his cell phone display and his chair backward with him in it.**_

_**Amber: Zorn are you okay?**_

_**Amber help him back to his feet. Zorn was cursing the gods in the Sayain language many times over.**_

_**Amber: Zorn what is it?**_

_**Captain Zorn: The person that was calling all three times was King Vegeta. By the third time he called time he'…………**_

_**Amber: He's what?**_

_**Captain Zorn: He's ungodly pist. The pist that none of us want to see.**_

**_Amber: Well that will take the enjoyment for Thomas when he use to hope to be in the Sayain Elite Guard. At least that was his dream. That's gone when he was put in prison. For those many years that's what kept him sane for the most part._**

_**Captain Zorn: What do you mean for the most part?**_

_**Amber: Well he did finally cracked in solitary confinement and went off on the guys that had to take him out of his cell in there.**_

_**Captain Zorn: What happen to the guards?**_

**_Amber: Thomas nearly killed one guard in a coma for a year and half. The second guard suffered a sever head injury and a broken arm and the third guard……_**

_**Captain Zorn: And the third guard?**_

_**Amber: Don't you remember?**_

_**Captain Zorn: Don't I remember what?**_

_**Amber: You were the third guard. **_

_**Flash backs hit Zorn hard he had to sit down in the chair. The shock of learning who the young man was. Zorn cell phone went off again. Zorn answer this time.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Zorn.**_

**_King Vegeta: Zorn where are you? I have been calling your damn phone for the past hour._**

_**Captain Zorn: I'll…. be there…soon sire.**_

_**King Vegeta: Zorn are you okay?**_

_**Captain Zorn: I'm fine sire. Be there soon.**_

_**King Vegeta: Okay then. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Zorn flip his display shut and look at Amber. Sighed.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Tell me what happen to me after I was out.**_

**_Amber: They had to take to the ICU and you remained there for weeks. They said you suffer a major head trauma and spinal injury. They said that you probably not going to walk again. But you walked with out any major problems except with a small limp. But you passed the physical to rejoin the Sayain Elite Guard._**

**_Captain Zorn: I can't believe that my own blood. Nearly end my life. But, I knew that he was not himself the darkness took his soul and he had turn from the person that we all knew._**

_**Amber: Is Thomas related to you?**_

_**Captain Zorn: Yes, his father is my nephew. I can't… didn't…..**_

_**Man Voice: That he is my son!**_

_**Zorn look up to see Raddizt. Amber ran to Raddizt and hugged him.**_

**_Captain Zorn: Raddizt I thought you were held by the enemy in a camp?_**

_**Raddizt: Thomas got me and the rest of the prisoners out of there.**_

_**Amber: Where is Thomas?**_

_**Raddizt: He's being treated for injuries right now and you stay put. You have hyper blindness.**_

_**Captain Zorn: How did you know that she had hyper blindness?**_

_**Raddizt: I can see it in her eyes. Zorn how long have she been recovering from this?**_

_**Captain Zorn: 12 hours. Why?**_

_**Raddizt: Her eye looks like they have been healing for two days now.**_

_**Captain Zorn: You are kidding me Raddizt.**_

_**Raddizt: No. Look for yourself. Amber look at Zorn.**_

_**She look Zorn in the eyes. He got eye level with her and took his pin light and shine her eyes. Then stood up.**_

**_Captain Zorn: I'll be damn. She is recovering quicker than thought. This has me loss for words for an explanation Raddizt. Well Amber King Vegeta wants to see you tonight so get ready to go._**

_**Amber: Yes, sir.**_

_**She went into another room and got dress while Raddizt and Zorn talked in the main room. She came out with her sunglass on.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Ready to go?**_

_**Amber: Yes, sir.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Let's go then. You coming Raddizt?**_

_**Raddizt: Yes.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Then head out you two.**_

**_Zorn open the door. Amber and Raddizt walk out first then Zorn closing and locking the door. They rode in a jeep to the other side of the compound to the main barracks. Zorn knocked on the door and King Vegeta answer the door. He let them in and locked the door behind them._**

_**King Vegeta: Welcome back Raddizt.**_

_**Raddizt: Thank you sire.**_

_**King Vegeta: I would like to speak with you after I speak with Amber.**_

_**Raddizt: Yes, sir.**_

_**King Vegeta looked at Amber with a wonder look. Then spoke. **_

_**King Vegeta: What was the cause that would be consider to take action on this event?**_

**_Amber: Thomas was concern that the amount of time that his father and his unit has been missing in action that they would not turn. Based upon his own accordance he and I set off for the plant that his father and his unit was last to be reported on._**

_**King Vegeta: How did Thomas gain access into the main base computer and the information that he base his action on?**_

_**Amber: I do not know how he gain access into the main base computer. There was some information that was public in the base post office.**_

_**King Vegeta: The mailing list for all the men on missions on different plants so their families could stay in contact with the men.**_

_**Amber: His father was posted as MIA at the time.**_

_**King Vegeta: I will say this much I am proud and at the same time disappointed at Thomas. He had not failed at his mission that he set out to do and completed it in a record braking time. Thank you for coming down and speaking with me on this subject. You are dismissed Amber.**_

_**Amber: Thank you sire.**_

_**Amber left the room. Leaving Raddizt and Zorn in the room.**_

_**King Vegeta: Raddizt.**_

_**Raddizt: Yes, sir.**_

**_King Vegeta: I know that you have been valiant to the military and to your unit. I have to commend you and your son for the actions that has been taken. You need to teach your son some self control. _**

_**Raddizt: Yes, sire. Sire how long was I MIA?**_

_**King Vegeta: Over three months. Your unit was taken over by another commander when you become MIA. It was not even a week when your whole unit was MIA. **_

_**Raddizt sighed then spoke.**_

_**Raddizt: I shouldn't have fallow the orders. I knew better then that.**_

_**King Vegeta: Raddizt that was not your fault as commander nor a man. You were fallowing orders from the higher ranks. Who issued the orders.**_

_**Raddizt: Commander Ladaysoul. **_

**_King Vegeta: That does surprises me. Commander Ladaysoul is good very excellent at his work._**

_**Raddizt: There is no reason to blame Commander Ladaysoul. I could have refuse the orders. But I choose to fallow orders. It was mine and mine alone fault that my men was capture by the enemy. **_

_**King Vegeta: Raddizt are you saying that you take full responsibility for what happen to you and your unit.**_

_**Raddizt: Yes, sire. No one else to blame. But, me.**_

_**King Vegeta: Raddizt do you know what you are saying?**_

_**Raddizt: Yes, sir.**_

_**King Vegeta: And do you understand what will happen?**_

_**Raddizt: Yes, my king.**_

**_King Vegeta: Know that you understand and are aware of the actions that will be taken. Raddizt I wish not upon any one good soldier. But since you have chosen to take all responsibility for this mission that had gone wrong. _**

_**King Vegeta look down that the bare concert floor and shook his head then look in to Raddizt and turn to Captain Zorn and spoke.**_

**_King Vegeta: Captain place Raddizt Kayore under arrest for the charge of in danger his unit._**

**_King Vegeta look away and Captain Zorn moved towards Raddizt with his cuffs in hand. Raddizt put his hands behind his back and Zorn placed the cuffs on Raddizt wrists. When the cuffs clicking sound made Raddizt come to realize that he was going to unable to see his kids and family for many years to come. But, he was responsible for his men. Not Commander Ladaysoul._**

_**Captain Zorn: Raddizt lets go.**_

**_Raddizt moved forward with Zorn. Giving resistance nor a fight. As they passed Amber. She was not sure what was going on. She look into the king room. King Vegeta look on his was of shame and disperse and then the door was shut by another guard._**

_**Amber: By the gods this is not happening again. Thomas where are you now when I need you the most?**_

**_She left the main barracks and head for the woods where there was a small cabin hidden. Captain Zorn saw her walking in towards the base back gate. He drove towards her and stop the jeep next to her and got out._**

_**Captain Zorn: Amber where are you going?**_

_**Amber: I'm leaving.**_

_**Captain Zorn: No you can not leave the base. Where are you going to go from here?**_

_**Amber stop walking and look at Zorn.**_

**_Amber: I nothing left but Thomas. You have arrested Raddizt and there is a good chance Thomas will be in prison again. I have to leave from here and stay out of this world structure and soon leave to return to my own world._**

**_Captain Zorn: Please don't do this?_**

_**Amber: Zorn I have no choice in this matter.**_

_**Captain Zorn: You have a choose in the matter of you and what will you do for your own health?**_

_**Amber: Now I know what it is like to be haunted. I can take care myself.**_

**_She walk on as before. Zorn ran and grabbed her arm. She swung on him. Zorn had no choice but to cuff her and put her in the jeep. She gave no fight after they were heading back towards the base main barracks. She figured that he would have her put in the lock up. Zorn was not sure what to do with her. She was a flight danger he has to do something. Either keep her with him or turn over to the lock up station. That would be a bad idea to keep with her in his custody. He had no choice in the matter. he had to turn over to the lock up. They arrived at the lock up station. Amber was not ready be locked up again. She began to struggle with Zorn. He put her on the ground. About that time Thomas came around the corner and saw what was going on._**

_**Thomas: Stop struggling with Zorn. **_

**_She heard Thomas voice. It stopped her cold in the fight. She looks at him. He was in a uniform with a long coat on and Raddizt was next him. She was confused. Zorn pulled her to her feet. Zorn was just as confused as she was._**

_**Captain Zorn: Raddizt. Who are you released from lock up?**_

_**Raddizt: Simple. There was an investigation into the MIA of myself and my unit. Commander Ladaysoul set up a trap that would have me and my unit killed. But lucky that didn't happen. They are bring him in and I'm clear of the charges. Now what is going on with her Zorn?**_

_**Captain Zorn: She was about to leave the base and next to leave this world.**_

_**Thomas: That will be my fault. I can tell you everything.**_

_**Raddizt: You better start talking son.**_

_**Thomas: I told if I were to return to prison to return to Earth and wait until then. That way she had some where to go. She would go to the Indian reservation and stay there.**_

_**Zorn and Raddizt had the same looks on their face.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Would one of you two like to take her from here? **_

_**Raddizt: I will be taking over her care from here Zorn. Thomas will be in my care until he is well as well.**_

_**Captain Zorn: Well then she is yours from here.**_

**_Zorn unlock the cuffs and let here go. She went to Thomas side. Zorn looked at Thomas then to Raddizt._**

_**Captain Zorn: Take care of her. She will make a good person in the future. **_

_**Raddizt I will see you soon I guess?**_

**_Raddizt: Yes Zorn. I figure that King Vegeta will tell you everything that you will need to know. Until then good bye Captain Zorn Phobe._**

**_Captain Zorn: Same to you Commander Raddizt Kayore. _**

_**Raddizt, Thomas and Amber all walk away from the lock up dock and to a waiting transport. They were gone. **_

"**_We will never see they again most likely. Raddizt will return to earth to be with his wife and son Cory. Thomas and Amber will disappear again to another world. The Legend Of Kayore is true. Thomas is the Legend Of Kayore. The only son that rescued his father and all the good that is left is gone and he will return to the plant trade with no thought to anything. Raddizt will lose his first son and he had already his youngest son to a sickness. He is the balance of the other world. Thomas is not going to have sons with her and neither with anyone else. The Kayore blood will pass on with Cory sons and they will be strongest Sayains of the Sayains race. No matter want King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta and his son Prince Trunks do. The Kayore will return to pure and peaceful race that we once were before the Sinclear Clan took over the race. There is no telling if this will happen or when. Hell I could be wrong. Who knows? I could be the one. This is the Legend Of Kayore. My last name is Phobe. There was something going on between the Kayore and the Sinlear families when the kingdom was first created. I went into Royal Guard training when I was only 16 years old. When I was just a elite guardsman I had some how got promoted to Captain of the Royal Elite Sayain Guard B group when I was 18 years of age. When I turn 20 years old King Vegeta promoted me to head Captain Of the Royal Elite Sayain Guard and his advisor. I never thought I would be where I'm today. I think that King Vegeta know who I'm really am. There is much that I should tell him. But, I will not. I do it to protect my family. Because I am a Kayore."_**

**_Captain Zorn Phobe, Of The Royal Elite Sayain Guard and King Vegeta Royal Advisor. _**

_**A.K.A. Zorn Kayore**_

**_Unleash The Dragon The Sayain Way! Z.K. & T.K. _**


End file.
